Minbari
The Minbari are one of the oldest of the younger races and originate from the planet Minbar in Sector 120. Biology Minbari are bipedal humanoids in appearance with a distinctive boney antler-like head ridges that grow from the temples, wrapping back around to the nape of the neck and up to the crown. By and large, Minbari are completely bald, possessing very little body hair beyond eyelashes, though in a slight oddity some males have been known to be able to grow beards. This may be a simple genetic throwback or ethnic variation as even on Earth, certain groups are themselves less capable of facial hair growth. Minbari earlobes are small compared to those of humans or Centauri and are located and at the base of the neck, just below the mandibular angle. Minbari physiology is extremely resilient and able to keep functioning even after suffering substantial blood loss, multiple amputations, or other injuries that would easily kill a human.[3][4] This at least partially stems from a very robust metabolism and high levels of endurance that allows Minbari to breathe in relatively low oxygen atmospheres and can typically go without food for as long as two weeks.[5] However, their unique biochemistry means that they cannot imbibe alcohol without suffering a drastic psycho-chemical reaction. Those that consume even a small amount suffer from sudden and extreme psychotic impulses accompanied by violent, homicidal rages.[6] Minbari do not perspire the way humans do and instead secrete a kind of fluid while they sleep that serves a similar function. As a result, Minbari do not bathe to maintain personal hygiene but instead ritually use a chemical that strips away the outer layers of their skin each day, as a symbol of being constantly reborn. Though Minbari reproductive organs are essentially similar to that of humans, Llort, and Hurr, their internal anatomy is significantly different. One of the more notable differences is that Minbari females do not menstruate, at least not in the same way as human women.[7] The Minbari are one of the many races known to have been altered by the Vorlons to produce telepaths which, while not as powerful as their human counterparts, are nonetheless in typical Minbari fashion highly trained, extremely disciplined and easily capable of working in harmonious groups.[8][9] Culturally, psi ability is considered to be as a gift and a calling and by tradition, telepaths are freely trained, fed, clothed and otherwise provided for so that they are able to openly offer their services to those in need.[10] Minbari are a relatively long-lived race. Lennier was over 110 cycles (approximately 146 year of age) when first reporting to Babylon 5, though demonstrating a physiology similar to that of a human approximately 30 years of age, suggesting a maximum life expectancy of 450-500 cycles (600-670 years of age). The transliteration of Minbari DNA into human appears to diminish the lifespan of a given subject to something more closely approximating human life expectancy; Delenn lived at least another 100 years beyond what must have been in excess of 160 years when she first reported to Babylon 5, based upon her prior history before reporting. Conversely, as Valen awoke after 42 years in human form, his total lifespan must have expanded significantly following genetic transliteration, extending his life expectancy an additional 260 years or more.[1][11] It is unknown if this is a result of the genetic transliteration or merely a side effect of the transformative process of the Chrysalis Device. Category:Babylon 5 Category:Species Category:Babylon 5 species Category:Allied Faction Category:Allied Species